


Lend Me A Hand

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Awkward, Encouragement, Gender-neutral Reader, Light on that relationship tag, Other, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: You walk in on Natsuki during a personal moment. He gives you an option.





	Lend Me A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on two things. The first is an anime that just ended this season, Araburu Kisetsu no Otome-domo yo. The second is that while I never got ice cream Natsuki, I got Be My Partner Natsuki off the free first pull for that photoshoot. So it... Balances out...? He gets a reward for coming home.
> 
> This isn't supposed to be sexy. I wanted to write a more realistic side of things. That means awkwardness and inexperience shine here.
> 
> Made on 09/04/2019.

There was no doubt that you weren’t supposed to be here right now. Not at this very second, which seemed to stretch out for so much longer. Your breath got caught in your throat, lips falling open. In that very instant, your heart jumped, powerful and forbidden.

Natsuki had always told you that you were welcome anytime, you didn’t even need to knock. At first, you were hesitant, of course as anyone would be. Just walk into someone else’s room? But you grew used to it over time, the blond always welcomed you with open arms. 

It was a night like any other. No knocking, no announcement, no warning. Just the sudden swinging open of a door that currently lead you to your current predicament. At least you collected enough thought to close the door behind you.

To an outsider, they would say the room didn’t look any different than usual. But you saw the changes. The biggest hint that something was amiss was that all of the plushies were turned around, away from the bed. Away from where Natsuki was nestled in his blankets, puffed up as if to shield him. Their black, beaded eyes mocked you. Discarded pants, belt still in the loops, were left hanging off the end of the bed, ready to slip off at any moment.

If that didn’t make your mouth run dry, then the overwhelming scent of sex did.

You weren’t stupid, you could recognize it. There were instances of you cleaning up after your own sessions alone and thinking that the smell still stuck to you. Despite all of the hand washing and changing clothes.

There was also an underlying current of sweat in the air, as if the atmosphere could get any heavier. Natsuki shifted while you tried to find the words, you’d take any at this point really, to try to explain yourself. But your tongue got stuck in your mouth, useless to offer anything of help. Your eyes went up to the ceiling once you saw the pants, in part to give him privacy and in part to save your embarrassment as much as possible. 

The door was open. That was what you wanted to say. The door was open.

“I’m sorry that you have to see me like this.” His apologetic words were thin, gasping like he was trying to laugh it off. They caught your attention, making you slowly peek down. You weren’t able to see much over the fort he had created but his face was in full view. “But can I ask something?”

Due to the fact that your brain was still trying to process exactly what you walked in on, you could only nod. 

His next words were soft and slow. “You can say no if you want to.” Another nod from you, less shaky this time, more confident. That earned you a smile. “Can you stay?”

Stay. He asked you to stay. That word echoed through your seemingly empty mind. Staying implied… Certain things. Pants hanging off the bed things, shed so quickly that the belt was still attached things.

You could actually feel the blood rushing to your face. It had to show, you could feel the warmth radiating. For a moment, your stare was transfixed on a random stuffed animal unblinkingly while your heartbeat could be felt in your fingertips. It was a giraffe with huge green eyes. 

If it was anyone other than Natsuki, you’d turn them down. But since it was Natsuki who asked… Well, you had your answer, didn’t you?

“I’ll stay.” It came easier than expected, the answer. The taste on your tongue, however, brought forth a whole other range of emotion. It was mild enough to just be a tease but it made your knees weak all the same.

The response made Natsuki motion you over and you had to remember how to make your legs work. You rounded the bed, wary as if the plushies were dangerous. Your hands nearly went flying up to protect your eyes automatically, not wanting to see anything so suddenly. Luckily, Natsuki had the sheet tugged up to his waist.

He kept motioning you forward until you sat opposite him on the bed. You took a second to marvel in his half cocoon, a crescent moon. “So…” You weren’t sure how to begin but from the looks of it, Natsuki had already started. The closer you got, the more details you noticed.

Like how the sweat still hasn’t dried on his face. It dampened his hair, making it clump more than usual. His green eyes were bright, focused on you. With his lips parted, he looked like he was just about to ask you something yet nothing came. One of his hands was still under the sheet, which looked more and more hastily pulled up. The thought of where exactly it was made you gulp.

“If I can be honest,” you tentatively began, “I have no idea what to do next.” You could only wait for him to make a lead, tell you what to do. It wasn’t like you didn’t have a vague inclination of what he wanted but he was the one to invite you in.

(But you were the one who agreed to stay.)

Natsuki’s voice was so soft and you found yourself nearly melting at the sound of it. “Then, may I also be honest?” Upturned lips, upturned eyes. You were spellbound. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

His admission surprised you. You had no idea, were you that oblivious? But then again, Natsuki shows sky high levels of affection with just about everyone. The thrill you got from hearing those words was something else, though. It made you feel special, wanted.

“So, if I may,” his other hand, the one above the sheet, reached out. “Shall I show you?”

Whether he was being cautious to avoid scaring you off or if his was how he was when he got aroused, you didn’t know. All you knew was that his hand was much larger than your own and that it was a miracle that your hand didn’t tremble. His warmth was so much more than your own, a tiny flame in comparison.

He gently tugged you closer, scooting over so the two of you could sit side by side. Hands still only a PG rating, on top of the sheet. His hand under was still, had been since you sat on the bed. You were thankful for that, in a way.

“I like to go slow. But that means I need lots of time. Sometimes, Syo-chan’s caught me before.” His candid words made you want to laugh. He offered a little laughter himself.

Your hands migrated to his thigh, from what you could feel. Smoothing the sheet under you caused you to end up petting his thigh, something Natsuki sighed about. He kept talking to you, filling the silence and making it comfortable. Like you had done this a million times before. It took the tension out of your spine, letting you settle in better.

Natsuki kept a light grip on your hand, like he expected you to pull away at a moment’s notice. Or, rather, giving you a chance to. It made sparks go off in your chest, breathing with such a pounding heart was an art.

The higher up your hands got, the more uneven your breathing got. Natsuki, on the other hand, was collected. Truly, nothing fazed him. Another thing you were thankful for. One of you needed a clear head. Not wanting to be a silent participant, you spoke up.

“You’ve… Thought about this before?” It had slipped by you earlier, somehow. More questions popped into your mind. How many times before? How long ago? When did he start? What was it that he thought about? That was the most daunting one.

“I have. I hope that wasn’t wrong of me.” Your intertwined hands came to a rest at the very top of the sheet. “Now, I don’t mean to hurry you but,” Natsuki let his lips fall open, his face was beginning to show the strain of your accidental teasing, “I would like your touch directly.”

The sharp intake of breath that filled the room came from you. Natsuki was always honest and open but this was something else. You were sure that your cheeks couldn’t handle any more blush, already fully saturated a bright pink. The anticipation was in your system, making your hand slip under the sheet.

You weren’t really sure where your hand was, exactly, but the feeling of brushing up against something hot told you that you had found what you were looking for. This didn’t even compare to the feeling of his hand before. A shudder worked its way through Natsuki, who slid his hips forward slightly. Another brush by your hand had him trembling.

But your inexperience was starting to show. You knew the basic mechanics of a handjob but actually doing it was something else. Theory versus hands on practice. 

And oh boy, was this ever hands on.

“Tell me if it feels good, okay?” To your words, Natsuki nodded. You really needed some communication as you trailed your fingers up his length. You kept your eyes on his face, watching his pleasure. “How was that?”

You had barely touched him and honestly you expected him to say as much. Yet he didn’t. He just smiled and asked for more. An unexpected warmth resounded through your chest. Even though Natsuki must have been aching and your touch nothing more than a tease, he still let you do what you wanted with him. A few more tentative strokes from your hand had him lightly panting, the beginning of a whine was starting to be heard in his voice.

That was something else you discovered. Natsuki wasn’t very quiet. Whether it be breaths or moans, there was nearly always something coming out of his mouth. It filled the silence and let you know what he was feeling.

It made you think that maybe Natsuki wasn’t as air-headed as he let on.

“Can you show me?” The tremor in your voice was unmistakable and you had to clear your throat after. You wanted to feel how he did it, with his hand over yours. Your unfortunate choices of words, though, lead to the sheet being pulled down. You didn’t have the heart to correct him either, what’s done was done. There was no way of stopping your gasp when his dick sprang up, suddenly unobstructed to your view.

Was he eager to show you? The way he didn’t blink about revealing himself to you hinted that he was. 

It wouldn’t have been an exaggeration to say that you doubted that you could wrap your hand around it fully. Now that you could see, you couldn’t help but stare. Precum dripped down, wetting your fingers and giving you some natural lubricant. It curved up and away from Natsuki’s body and bobbed when he moved his hips. It was obscene and it was almost unfair how hot it made you.

Realizing your hand was still outstretched and holding onto his dick, you quickly moved it to continue pleasuring him. The slick sounds paired well with Natsuki’s panting. A groan came forth, perhaps you moved your hand a little too fast.

Natsuki let his head fall to the side towards you, essentially resting on your shoulder. The more he wiggled his hips, the lower his body slid forward on the bed. “Not too much more. It won’t take too much more.” The sweat showed on his face again, causing him to push his bangs out of his eyes as they got weighed down.

You had managed to find a good rhythm by now. By listening to the moans that slipped out, you pressed harder against the spots that made him louder. It involuntarily made you squeeze your own thighs together, your own arousal building the longer this went on. That was something you would have to take care of after.

Had you ever been so close to Natsuki before? Physically close, that is, for this amount of time. Hugs only lasted so long. God, was he ever gorgeous. It could be the veil of arousal over you but right now, Natsuki was stunning. His tongue was constantly running over pink lips, wet with spit. Eyelashes were fluttering behind his glasses and eyes were droopy and staring right at you. 

When Natsuki’s hand covered your own, you nearly jumped at the contact. You had been so focused on his face that you neglected to see his movement. This was what you had wanted before so you welcomed the guidance. Then, it only took a few more strokes until he came, mostly into his own hand. 

The tension left his body as he relaxed, eyes closing to enjoy the feeling. Once they opened again, they were full of happiness. Any evidence of his release was wiped away into a tissue that was already prepared on the other side of him.

You spoke first. “How was it?” He had climaxed, which means it was a success, however he did have to help you out. “Was it enjoyable for you?” Your voice was soft, nearly a whisper.

He just beamed at you. “It was. I enjoyed it very much.” Natsuki’s eyes trailed over your body, squished in beside his, your thighs pressed together impossibly tight. “It looks like you did too.” He gave a characteristic giggle at the end; you busied your eyes elsewhere.

His teasing made you hot, rising from between your legs. The only thing you could do was avoid his eyes, knowing your face would be flushing. He remarked that you looked cute regardless. That made it worse and you swallowed hard, knowing full well how it affected you.

The bed shifted and creaked when Natsuki repositioned himself. The pants that managed to hang onto the edge of the bed finally slid onto the floor. He sat up straight again and bowed his legs, patting the space between them. As if he were trying summoning you between them like a pet.

“Come here and I’ll take care of you next.”


End file.
